


Book 1: You are my Wings of Freedom (Reader x Aot Various)

by Allstarfanficgirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Find this story on Quotev, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, thanks for reading!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allstarfanficgirl/pseuds/Allstarfanficgirl
Summary: After losing your family and sister in the Fall of Shiganshina, you move on in your life with a smile on your face. Aiming to be in the Survey Corps, you try your hardest to be one of the best in the 104th Trainee Corps. One problem, how to do so when almost all the boys have their eyes on you?





	1. Chapter 1: To You, in 2000 Years: The Fall of Shiganshina, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beginning of the Story for (Y/N) and her sister (S/N).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Legend:
> 
> Your Name: (Y/N)  
> Last Name: (L/N)  
> Favorite Color: (F/C)  
> Eye Color: (E/C)  
> Hair Color: (H/C)  
> Hair Length: (H/L)  
> Skin Tone: (S/T)  
> Mother's Name: (M/N)  
> Father's Name: (F/N)  
> Twin Sister's Name: (S/N)~

Chapter 1: To You, in 2000 Years: The Fall of Shiganshina, Part 1

Year 845

Birds soared above the afternoon sun, traces of the sunset sun light emitting from it. A large skinless red hand rested on the wall that protected the rest of humanity. The Shiganshina district was completely silent, besides the dog barking faintly in the background.

On that day, mankind remembered...

A gigantic red face appeared over the horizon of the wall, steam blowing from its face as it peered down on them. A pair of (E/C) orbs widden in realization.

The fear of oppression under them, and the humiliation of being caged like birds.  
\----------  
Earlier that day...

A young 9 year old girl, alongside her fraternal twin sister ran on the sidewalks of the southern district of Wall Maria, Shiganshina. The first girl had flowing (H/C) hair and an amazing pair of (E/C) eyes. She wore a light peach flowy dress that reached her knees with (F/C) laces crossing across her chest and a white short sleeved vest, with black slippers. The second girl wore a similar outfit, but a few changes. She has different hair color, but the same shining eyes. 

These two, named (Y/N) and (S/N) had an inseparable bond, NOTHING could tear them apart. They had both agreed, without their parents permission, that when they would be older, they'd join the Survey Corps. They've heard a bunch of stories from some kids while walking around the district about the outside world, one of the main things that they would love to see, is the ocean. Even if (S/N) was only older by a few seconds, she stilled acted as if she was the mother of both of them, which technically, she was. (Y/N) is the more bubbly, cheerful girl, extrovert, while (S/N) is the slightly more mature one, also cheerful and extrovert. They were technically the same, just (S/N) is a bit more mature.

Now they might seem like your typical innocent little girls, but they have a huge backstory behind the smile they show everyday...

Both of them were actually born within Wall Sina, but lived in the Underground, at the age of 5 years old. They were abandoned by their parents on the day of their 4th birthday. Even if they lived in Wall Sina, their economy was lower than most people within the Wall. So low, that they couldn't afford feeding more mouths. Well, at least, that's what their parents told them. They were left, cold and hungry in the streets of the Underground. They later heard that their parents had been murdered after trying to break in the main capital, which left the two sisters devastated. Now alone underground, they had to steal to survive, even if they had to risk their lives for it. Mostly (Y/N), since she couldn't afford losing her only sister. One day, however, when they were stealing a few loafs of bread, they were caught, but thankfully, it was a kind young man, who was in his twenties. He was ginger haired and blue eyes, and he kindly let them stay at his house. His name was Micheal Amsel. For the next couple of years, he trained them in many martial arts so when he wasn't there, they could defend themselves. They improved in an incredible rate, and they managed to almost surpass him, albeit him being a very skilled fighter. Sadly, after the twins' 7th birthday, they were ambushed by a few dozen of criminals, and they were outnumbered. They managed to take a few down, but still outnumbered. The two girls were held back by a few criminals, (S/N) was turned the other way, sobbing because she was now helpless.   
(Y/N), on the other hand, had front view seats to see the man that has treated them kindly and fatherly, being brutally killed. (Y/N) and   
(S/N) had blacked out shortly after that. When they awoke, they find themselves back on the surface, in the care of their present parents. In other words, they have been adopted twice. Now they live a simple and relaxing life, in the Shiganshina district.  
\--------  
Both young girls were racing, seeing who would reach the bakery of the (H/C) girl's mother. They were tasked to bring a loaf of bread to (Y/N)'s father. (F/N) was one of the few Garrison soldiers who actually did their job, instead of sitting around the wall, drinking alcohol.

 

(M/N) smiled warmly as soon as her two daughters passed through the door, giggling among themselves. In her hand rested a loaf of bread wrapped in a cloth. "Thank you girls, you save so much time, and know I can finally finish the offer the King asked of us." The bakery was one of the most known and popular bakery in Shiganshina. "Don't worry mom, we'll bring it to dad, while it's still warm!" (S/N) chirped, (Y/N) nodded enthusiastically.

Since they lived closer to the inner wall of Wall Maria, they had to run all the way to the outer wall, but this wasn't much of a problem, since they had a bunch of fighting and training in the past. 

Arriving to the wall, they made it just in time to see their father descending from the top of the wall thanks to the 3D Maneuvering Gear, or 3DMG. He gave them a kind warm smile, one similar to Micheal, but (Y/N) decided to not think about that right now. (S/N) passed the wrapped up bread into her father's hands, which received her sister and herself a small kiss on the forehead. "Thank you both for going through all that trouble for me." (F/N) cooed, before standing up. "Dad, can you show us your swords?!" (Y/N) asked excitedly, giving him the best puppy eyes that she could muster. There's just something in her eyes, that can make no one say no to her. (F/N), obviously not wanting to make his girls sad, took out both swords and handed both of them carefully a sword, the tip pointing upwards so they wouldn't cut themselves. (S/N) turned the sword at a certain angle so the sunlight could reflect off of it, to give it a better shine. They admired them for a few moments before their father reclaimed them.

"Now I've got to return back to work. It's almost sunset, go back home so you can go help your mother clean up, alright?" (F/N) said before saluting, the twins mimicking, before their father shot his wires to the wall and left. Both girls left and made their way back home.

 

~Your Point of View (POV)~

"(Y/N)". (S/N) said, you let out a hum, signalling her that you were listening. She put a hand in front of you to stop you in your tracks. You turn towards her, she having your full attention. She sighed before continuing. "How do you think we're going to tell mom and dad about wanting to join the Survey Corps? I'm not saying that I don't want to, but the second we mention it to them, they'll immediately say no!" You thought about it. Knowing them, they'd let you join the military, and let you choose between the Military Police, or the Military Garrison, or even run the bakery when your mom is gone, but it's a big no to join the Survey Corps. "Well--"

A loud bell echoed through the entire district, both you and your twin jumping in delight when you noticed what sound it was. "The Survey Corps are back! Let's go see!" You exclaimed, sprinting away, (S/N) right behind you. You made it before most people did, which gave you the opportunity to be in the front. The sound of hooves filled your ears, as the carriages were passing through. You, on the other hand, were looking for someone in particular. Then you found him. The commander, Erwin Smith. He always inspired you for being a great leader. You cupped your hands around your mouth as a megaphone, and and yelled, "Don't give up, commander Erwin!" Ignoring the stares you were receiving, you and (S/N) jumped up and down, waving your arms wildly. Erwin looked up and gave a small smile, before looking back down, his poker face coming back as he thought deeply. Satisfied, you grabbed (S/N) again before pulling yourselves out of the crowd, not before hearing a man swearing to what seemed to be a kid.

Walking back to your house, you and (S/N) talked about what you would like to see if you ever had a chance to see the outside world, when you two heard a body colliding with a house, right around the corner. Giving your sister a glance, you both ran and peeked out the corner. Your (E/C) eyes widden when you see 3 boys, about a few years older than you, maybe 13 years old, beating up a blond boy of your age. The boy who seemed the eldest was about to punch the younger boy in the face when your instincts kicked in, and you ran up to them. "Hey! Leave him alone!" You roared, making them flinched and look a bit scared, but smirking when they see just two little girls. "Oh? And what are you going to do about it?" The eldest said before punching the blond boy, leaving a few bruises. You look at your sister, you both having a quick and silent conversation between your eyes before sprinting towards the boys. (S/N) ran towards the blond boy, while you took care of the other boys.

The eldest threw a punch at you, but you were one step ahead of him. You jumped on his arm that was facing you, and jumped again while delivering a sharp and swift roundhouse kick to his jaw, knocking him down. As soon as he fell, you moved on to the next boy. He also threw a punch at you, and saw the trick you pulled on his friend, so he was ready, but you had another trick up your sleeve. You caught his fist with one hand and put your other hand under his arm, and with a quick sweep with your foot under his legs, you flipped him over your shoulder, he landed with a pained grunt. You were about to go get the last boy, when you see (S/N) finishing him off. The boys got up with difficult, but managed to limp away.

You sighed before turning back to the blond boy, who looked at you with wide and fearful blue eyes. You smiled warmly, calming him down slightly. You crouch down beside him, and take out you (F/N) handkerchief and gently apply weight on the slightly bleeding cut. The blond boy hissed slightly, while you give him an apologetic smile. "I know it hurts, but it'll stop the bleeding." (S/N) reassured, but the blond boy wasn't really paying attention to her. He was more focused on your soft, gently touch on his cheek, and the glow in your (E/C) eyes. You catch his eyes and smile, which caused him to blush a light pink. After a few seconds, you removed your hand from his face, much to his displeasure. "Are you ok?" You asked in a soft voice. "Y-yes, thank you for helping me..." He stammered slightly, making both you and (S/N) smile slightly. "That's good to hear. I'm (Y/N) (L/N), and this is my twin sister, (S/N)." (S/N) gave a small wave. The boy also introduced himself as Armin Arlert. You nodded before bringing your hand to slightly touch his cheek, beside one of the bruises. "You'll be ok, as long as you put ice on your cheek, you'll be fine." He nodded, before your heard a voice. "Stay away from him!" Just as soon as you turned your head, you see a fist coming straight for you, merely a few centimetres from you face. Your reaction time being slightly too slow, the fist collided with your cheek. Since being in a crouched position, you flew of your feet before landing back on your back. "(Y/N)!" Slightly seeing double from the impact, you make out (S/N) helping you in a sitting position.

You hear Armin yelling at the person who punch you. "Eren! Don't hurt her! She and her sister helped me from the guys picking on me!" You stood up, with (S/N) beside you. Facing Armin and the two other people, one of them being a girl with black hair and blank gray eyes, and the other being a boy, with ruffled up brown hair and slightly angered turquoise eyes. You flashed Armin a small yet pained smile, which led him to have a small blush, that went unnoticed by you. "Hope you stay ok, Armin." You sent a soft glare to the brunette, which he sent back to you. The black haired girl looked at you, with no expression, but with a slight shine of curiosity.

Near the evening, you and (S/N) were walking down the sidewalk, you were still slightly irritated about the boy who punch you earlier. You weren't mad about the punch itself, you were just mad that you weren't able to dodge it. (S/N) tried to calm you down, but failed. You two passed a set of stairs, where sat Armin, the black haired girl, and presumably, the 'Eren' person. You tried to walk faster to try to avoid them, (S/N) catching your message, and started walking quickly. Unfortunately, Armin saw you from the corner of his eye, and invited you over. With nothing else to do, you two sat with the trio.  
(S/N) sat beside Armin while you ended up beside 'Eren'. 

You guys sat in silence for a while, when 'Eren' shifted uncomfortably besides, seemly wanting to tell you something. "Um... well..." He cleared his throat, trying to find the right words, but you cut him off before he could say anything else. "You want to apologize for hitting me earlier, don't you? There's no need, you thought that I was hurting him, and acted on instinct. I'm pretty sure everyone would do that if one of their family members or friends get hurt. So don't worry about it." You finished, seeing him look at you in slight surprise. "Well yeah... um, thanks for understanding, I'm Eren Yeager." He rubbed his neck slightly, blushing from embarrassment. You smile lightly before bringing out your hand, and shaking his hand.

You sat in silence (you learned that the black haired girl's name was Mikasa), once again before Armin brought up what they were talking earlier about, before you and (S/N) came. "Just because the wall has done its job for the past 100 years, it doesn't guarantee that it won't be destroyed today... Not in the slightest." Just as soon the as he said that, the breeze stopped blowing. The atmosphere felt tense, like something big was going to happen. It was at this moment you knew, something was terribly wrong...

A loud crash and lightning shook the group, causing everyone to lose their balance. When you got up, everyone looked around, looking for the source of the noise. "W-what? An explosion?" Armin stumbled on his words, before running towards the place everyone was heading, ignoring the protests from you, (S/N) and Eren, before all 4 of you followed him.

You all made it to where Armin stopped, and all looked at the Wall, where a giant skinless hand layed.

~Present Time~

The gate to the outside world burst open and huge blocks of debris flies around, crashing into many buildings and onto people. Then it all clicked when you see big figures coming through the hole.

Titans.

You snap out of your daydream when (S/N) started shaking you violently. "(Y/N)! (Y/N)!!!!!! Snap out of it!! We've gotta go find mom and dad and get out of here!!" She dragged you, towards the crowd of people heading to the inner wall, but you manage to see two figures running the opposite way of everyone. 'Eren and Mikasa...'

You took all the shortcuts you could remember to get the bakery to make sure that your mother is safe and sound. But when you turned around the corner, your heart stopped beating. There layed in a pile of debris and a pool of blood...

Was your mom...

Tears filled up your eyes, and threatened to fall out, but you blink them away. You run to her, faster than you ever had to her body and put your ear to her chest...

Salty tears poured out of your eyes when you didn't hear a heartbeat. (S/N) tried to pry you off of the house, trying to escape with everyone else. "(Y/N), you have to let go! Mom's gone... We can't do anything about it..." (S/N)'s voice cracked, her choking on her sobs. She was right. You couldn't save her cause you weren't fast enough... She finally managed to drag you away from the house and was about to run away with you, when one of those horrid titans stood in your path. You both hugged each other, if you were going to die, might as well die together...

"(Y/N)!!!!! (S/N)!!!!"

Both of you two's ears perked up when you heard your father's voice. He was still alive! He picked both of you up, and tried running away with both of you, when you noticed the limp in his step.

"Dammit... I twisted my ankle.." He swore under his breath, before breaking into a sprint, ignoring the pain. You saw the group of people in the distance.. just a few more feet, and you'd survive with your sister and dad! Suddenly... Your dad tripped, and drops the both of you in the process. "You two! Leave without me and survive! Please!" You dad screams, his last tears escaping his eyes. Neither you or (S/N) could move a muscle as you see the titan picking your dad up. He smiles sadly, mouthing 4 last words before getting eaten. 'I love you both...'

Anger flares up in (S/N)'s eyes as she charges towards the titan, you making no move to stop her since you were still paralyzed with shock. "Give him back!," (S/N) startes punching and kicking the leg of the 10 meter titan. It left no effect whatsoever, the titan merely picked her up with two hands. (S/N) looks back down at you and throws something to you, it landing in your palm. "(Y/N)! Join the Survey Corps! And wipe the titans from this world!!" That was your sister's last words before getting eating as well. You finally look down, to see what was the object that (S/N) left you.

It was a ribbon made into a flower from your real parents.

You fall to your knees, clutching the last object of your last family. No matter what, you will protect it with your life. The titan approached you, and made a move to grab you, before its hand getting cut clean off.

You didn't care anymore. 

A female Garrison member picked you up, and with the 3DMG, she flew away from the titan. Your eyes didn't leave the flower, as you kept it in your hand, grasping it so hard, that your (S/T) knuckles turned white.

On that day, mankind remembered... The fear of oppression under them, and the humiliation of being caged like birds.

 

9.2 pages : 3345 words


	2. Chapter 2: That Day: The Fall of Shiganshina, Part 2

Chapter 2: That Day: The Fall of Shiganshina, Part 2

Year 845

Over a centry ago, beings that prey on humans suddenly appeared. Their absolutely overwhelming strength quickly pushed humanity to the brink of extinction.

The surviving humans constructed three walls: Maria, Rose, and Sina, which brought them a century of peace. However...  
\-------

Birds fed on the bloodied and rotting corps of the innocent people of Shiganshina. A wall worshiper was heard shouting things about the walls protecting them, albeit the madness around him. He was soon lifted up by another titan, getting eaten in the middle of his sentence, his book falling on a pool of blood.

Your dull eyes followed the floor as the female Garrison member had you under her arm and brought you to the decks, where two boats were ready to depart. The first boat had already left. Fortunately for you, they had one more spot for you, but it lead to protests from the crowd. Many of them screaming that they had children and they could at least get on, but the Garrison told them there was still no space. People started jumping to grab the edge and hold on, but failed, and fell into the water beneath them... 

Sitting down, your head lifted up slightly at the sound of your name being called beside you. Through your peripheral vision, you see Armin looking sadly down at you. Snapping your head up in surprise, and startling him in the process, you wrapped your arms around his torso and rested your head on his chest. "You're alive..." You whispered, your breath shaking as you tried to get air into your lungs. Sobbing quietly on his shirt, Armin rubs your back comfortably, embracing you back, not caring if his shirt got soaked by your tears.

After a few minutes, you stopped crying, but tears were still present in your eyes. Cannon sounds and smoke filled up the sky. Suddenly, loud thumping started and the ground started shaking. The thumping got louder and faster, until the inner wall, or Wall Maria, collapsed, and a different looking titan stood in the debris. Armin then lead you to where Eren and Mikasa sat. You sat on the left side of Mikasa, still mourning about your family, but mostly about your sister. "You lost your sister, haven't you?" Mikasa asked, her voice startling, since this the first time you've ever heard it. You nodded sadly, shoving your face into your knees. She patted your shoulder slightly when you heard something shifting on her other side. Looking up, you see Eren going near the edge with tears in his eyes, looking as if he was about to jump. Mikasa murmured his name, Armin got up to him, calling Eren and rested his hand on Eren's shoulder, but the said boy briskly shrugged Armin's hand off. Tears were now streaming freely down his cheeks. 

"I'm... going to...." He grasped the edge tightly. "....Drive them out!"   
Armin gasped slighty before Eren continued. "I'm going to drive out... every last one fron this world!" This time, you responded with your weak voice.

"Eren..."

~Timeskip to the night~

You opened your eyes to find yourself back to your very first house, with your real parents. You realize that you felt way younger than usual, but you don't see much difference in your appearance.   
"(Y/N)-chan!" You turn to your side to see your sister, (S/N). She looked younger, but her eyes were still the same. "Our friend is here!" She said, bouncing a bit, before leaving for the door. You found yourself laying in your bed, so you quickly made your bed, and left the room. Arriving to the front door, where stood your sister talking to your friend. For some reason, you couldn't see his appearance, only his amber eyes. They looked like the sunset to be honest...

Your biological dad came through from the kitchen while grabbing his coat. "Alright, you girls, remember that today we're visiting the King, alright? ......., your parents gave you permission to come with us, if I remember correctly?" Your dad asked, but you didn't understand. Why couldn't you see your friend or remember his name? It doesn't make sense. Next thing you knew, you were in front of the King's capital. The Military Police had let you through, knowing that your father had an appointment with the King. Once you entered, you expect the room to be brightly lit, but it was quite the opposite. It was dark, and you had no idea what was around you. The presence of your dad on your dad suddenly disappeared, so you weakly asked, "Dad...?" 

A sharp pain appeared at the back of your head as you started to fade in and out of consciousness, when you felt something getting injected into you. Flashing lights filled your vision, your sister and your friend screaming your name, but your dad was no where to be found. Last thing you remember is a picture of you, your family and your unknown friend.

\--------

You gasp loudly, waking up with a cold sweat. 'It was just a dream...' You think, but your unknown friend still lingers in your mind. You look around the empty warehouse, where they use to stash away food. The only things in it were you, Mikasa and Eren, and a few barrels. Armin and his grandfather were there last night, but they are no where to be seen. You hope they were ok. You look to Eren and Mikasa, only Mikasa awake, she was kneeling down to Eren, who seem to be having a nightmare as well. After noticing that you were awake, Mikasa nodded at you, and you mimicked the action.

Eren woke up soon after, in the same way as you did. Mikasa calmed him down, as he was panting a little. You then noticed a key chain around his neck that wasn't there yesterday. Ignoring that fact, and blocking out their conversation, you thought about your family. They're in a better place, just no without you. You never got the chance to say goodbye to your mother, and quietly, you whispered, "Sayonara..."

"(Y/N), let's go, they said they're going to hand out the food." Mikasa said, snapping you out of your thoughts, just catching yourself about to let a tear roll down your face. You blinked it away, Eren came towards you and let out his hand, pulling you up to your feet. You three walked out into the open, were a horde of people were. "Apparently this was their food storehouse. They've gathered all the boat refugees here." Mikasa stated while you looked around, searching for your blond friend. 'Is he even my friend...?' You thought, he never claimed that you were friend, but the recent things that happen between both you convinced you otherwise.

You walk out, only for your eyes to widden on the amount of people there. In the corner of your eye, you see a blond girl with bangs covering her eyes receiving bread from a Garrison member. Sudden shouting brought your attention to in front of you. Men were yelling and fighting with each other, because one of then tried to cut in the middle of the line.

"(Y/N)! Eren! Mikasa!" The said kids turned around to see their blond friend running towards them with a bright smile, while holding a few pieces of bread for all four of you. "Armin..." Eren started. "Here! Just in time! My grandpa got us some by saying it was for children!" He continued, passing each of them, and keeping one for himself. "Thank you." Mikasa smiled. It was the first time she smiled, and you have to admit, she was way prettier when she did. "Yeah, thank you Armin. Thank your grandpa for it!" You smiled before enveloping him in a hug, oblivious of the blush spreading across his face. But to Eren, he didn't know why, but he didn't like seeing you so close to Armin.

Eren looks down to his bread before looking right beside Armin, where stood another Garrison member, scowling down at them before turning away from them. You frowned, you didn't like the way he was looking at all of you. "What's his problem?" Eren asked, and you nodded. "It wasn't like we wanted to be here. We were pretty much force to move here." You murmured. Armin turn to both of you. "You can't blame him. There's probably not enough food to go around. And that's," he pointed to the bread in Eren's hands. "...an entire day's worth. There are just too many refugees. There was already a food shortage going on, plus the citizens aren't treated as well as citizens on the outer wall." You also look at the bread. It looked less appetizing than before, even if it didn't look good at first, but it's the only thing you could eat today, so there's no complaining. 

A few meters from where you four stood, two Garrison members talking among themselves, watching the men fighting, not bothering to stop them. "Why should we hafta give our food to some lousy outsiders?" One of them asked, but with them being inside hearing range, you growled at their words, the other three overhearing as well. "If the Titans got through the wall, they could've at least eaten some more people, if you ask me!" The same soldier said. This struck a nerve. How dare they! They never saw a titan or how horrible they are! You were about to walk up to them to give them a piece of your mind, but Eren beat you to it.

Eren walked up to the soldier while he was still talking. "This is just gonna make the food shoratge even worse.--" Eren kicked him sharply on his shin and the man winced. "Owww! What the hell?! You damn kid!" The man screeched before punching Eren across the jaw. The other soldier kicked him in the stomach and Eren fell to the ground. Your instincts kicked in once again, as you run towards the two soldiers, twirled on one foot, jumped in the air while still spining, and roundhoused kicked them simultaneously across the cheek, making them grunt in pain. You run back to Eren, helping him to sit up, making him blush slightly, but disappear as fast as it came before he spoke. "You don't know what it's like!" He cried, tears in the corner of his eyes. "You've never even seen it!"

The crowd of people turn to see what all the ruckus was all about. "You've never seen what the Titans do to people!" You yell in unison with him. Armin felt something inside him. Was it... jealousy? He shook the feeling off. The soldier's eyes widen before approaching the both of you, about to land a hit on you both. "Shut up!" He yelled. You also stood up, ready to defend Eren, Mikasa and Armin. But Armin pulled your arm and push you behind him a little.

"I apologize!" Armin said. "They're just hungry and irritable! That's why they're being so rude to an adult.." Mikasa came beside Eren to see if he was ok, and Armin cautiously let go of your arm, to make sure that you wouldn't attack again. You still glared at the man. "We're... really sorry!" Armin finished, bowing politely. The soldier flinched slightly from the looks of the people around all of you. "Jeez. It's thanks to us that you're not dying of starvation! Even kids should at least be appreciative of that!" The soldier said before stomping away slightly angry. "Y-yes!" Armin said before Eren started grumbling under his breath. "Damn it... Like hell I'm gonna be indebted to people like him..."

With bread still in hand, all four of you went back to near the warehouse. "I'm going back... to Wall Maria, and I'll slaughter any damn Titan that gets in my way..." Eren started, and you look at him with a strange expression on your face. Of course, you want to go back and destroy all the titans for killing innocent people and your family, but it was impossible to do so in your current state. You were all weak, wether you wanted to admit it or not. "Eren, you're just joking, right?" Armin said with a small nervous smile, before Eren let out an outburst. "I'm not! I'm different from those posers who cower behind the walls!" At this, you were slightly offended, but he was right.

He took his piece of bread. "I don't need this!" Before throwing it towards Armin, who clumsily tried to catch it, before you finally caught it with one hand. "Eren, you'll starve to death!" Armin said while you and Mikasa nodded. Eren took a step closer to Armin, who backed up. "Don't you find it frustrating?! Because we constantly depend on the pity of others, we're unable to defeat the Titans!"

"It's impossible. We don't have snowball's chance in hell!" Armin argued. "We have no choice but to live within the walls. If you act rashlt, you'll die just like my mom and dad!" Your eyes widden. No wonder you've never heard him talk about his parents in anyway. "Is that why you suck up to those guys?! Don't you have any pride?!" Eren roared, the argument getting more intense. "Right now... right now, we have no choice!" Armin countered, and you step in. "Guys, stop this right now, there's no point to keep arguing!" You tried to reason with them, but neither of them listened to you. "That's just an excuse! If that's how you feel, keep living like cattle for the rest of your life, you coward!" Eren yelled back, and that was the last straw. Armin gasped, and everything started to go in slow motion.

Mikasa walked up and punch Eren square in the face and faceplanted on the ground. "Mikasa...?" Armin asked, shocked from the sudden action. "If Armin's a coward, we're no different. Whether it was escaping the Titans or leaving the city, neither was by our own strength. We've even been provided with food for the day." Mikasa said as Eren tried to get up from a hit for the second today. You nodded before saying what was on your mind. "People who are as powerless as that stand no chance against even a single Titan," You started before walking up to him, towering him. Eren looked away in slightly disgust at the thought of what you said. "Survival should be our main goal, wouldn't that be something your mom would say?"

You crouched down at him, and shoved the piece of bread that he had threw earlier into his mouth. Your (S/T) hand grasped the bread fairly hard, so he would have to eat it. "(Y/N)..." Armin started, but Mikasa said nothing, knowing she'd say and do the same thing. "Eat. Do it to survive. We won't let you starve to death." You said, Eren finally giving in, the tears dripping from his turquoise eyes.

~~~Timeskip~~~

A few days later, many refugees were made to cultivate wasteland to boost food production. This included you, Armin, Eren and Mikasa. You needed to do it, with coats over your head under the cold weather. However, as food shortages were still an issue, during the following of 846, under the pretext of a plan to recapture Wall Maria, the central government enlisted many refugees. Including Armin's grandpa. He only left Armin his straw hat. They numbered 250,000. It was proportionate to a fifth of the population, but only around a hundred people survived. Excluding Armin's grandfather. Those sacrifices improved the food shortage, if only a little, for those who survived.

~~~Timeskip~~~

Year 846

Armin sadly looked at the straw hat of his last family member. He cried, while you hugged him. He didn't mind, you were helping and comforting him like he did to you at the fall of Shiganshina. "It's all because of the Titans..." You started. "If we were to defeat them, we could take back our rightful place in the world." Eren continued before sitting on the floor. "Armin, (Y/N), I'm going to apply for the Training Corps next year. I'll build the strength necessary to fight the Titans." Armin mused for a bit before coming to a decision. "Me too." Eren gasped, not expecting his best friend to do it as well. "Armin...-" "Me too!" Armin said confidently. "I'll join too." Mikasa merely said. "Mikasa? You don't have to! Mom told you that survival should be our main goal, remember?" Eren protested, but Mikasa made her choice. "Yes, I'll join so I can keep you from dying." She stated. "I'll join as well." You called out, but Eren and Armin shook their heads. "No, we don't want you to join just because of us!" Eren said, but you shook your head. "It's my decision. I was going to join with (S/N), but even though she's gone, she'd want me to join." You said, clutching the flower ribbon. Eren looked at you before standing up. "All right, we'll all join." He said, and you all nodded.

~~~Timeskip~~~

Year 847

"We shall now being the enlistment ceremony for the 104th Training Corps! Unfortunately for you, I, Keith Shardis have been assigned to be your instructor. I have not the slightest intention to welcome you! As you are now, you're all mere cattle who exist to fatten up the Titans! You're nothing more than that! We'll take you useless degenerates and make something out of you over the next three years! We'll drill the methods of fighting the Titans into you! In three years, when you find yourself before a Titan, will you still be mere prey?! Or will you be an honourable wall that protects its king?! Or perhaps a glorious soldier of mankind that exterminates the Titans?! Decide for yourselves!" Keith finished talking and you thought hard.

'I will destroy the Titans and protect humanity, so all the soldiers and innocent lives wouldn't be in vain.'

 

8.7 pages : 3027 words


	3. Chapter 3: A Dim Light Amid Despair: Humanity's Comeback, Part 1

Chapter 3: A Dim Light Amid Despair: Humanity's Comeback, Part 1

Year 847

3rd Person Point of View

Two years can really change someone. After the Fall of Shiganshina, they've change physically and mentally. The four main characters have different changes.

Eren Yeager, he's grown a lot taller and more mature. The strong determination to execute all the Titans has never left, not even for a split second. If even possible, his lust to kill all the Titans has grew. 

Armin Arlert, not much of a difference, besides that he grew taller as well, but is still the shortest out of all 3 of his friends. His voice was now mature, no longer squeaky. He may have not change physically, but the knowledge he originally knew expanded.

Mikasa Ackerman, probably the most mature out of all of them. She was the tallest, just slightly taller than her brother. Her body has change, just most females at her age would. Her hair grew longer, to her shoulder blades. She has more of a muscular and slim body than she had a few years ago.

Finally, (Y/N) (L/N), probably the one who went through more changes than anyone else. She was taller than Armin, but just a few inches shorter than Eren. Her hair had grown past her rib cage. The light in her eyes that she had before the death of her family that disappeared a few years ago came back. The light of happiness, but it'll probably won't last long, considering that it'll be a long three years of training. Like Mikasa, her body became more like one of a woman's. But still not as muscular as Mikasa, she was close.

They've all change for the better.  
\----  
Your Point of View

You all stood, hands behind your backs. The entire 104th Trainee Corps, excluding the instructor, wore the same attire. It consisted of a dark tan long-sleeve vest, which stop at your mid rib cage. You clad white pants and brown high knees boots. You had the choice to wear the shirt of your choice, or the plain white shirt they gave you in the beginning. But you only wore the first half of the outfit, you'll wear the second half after the 3DMG training.

Keith Shardis walked up to Armin and yelled. "You there!" Armin saluted, putting his right fist on his heart, and his left arm behind his back. "Sir!" The said blond responded. "Who the hell are you?!" The instructor yelled. "Armin Arlert from Shiganshina District, sir!" The blond responded, with slight fear present in his voice. "That so? What a ridiculous name!Did your father name you that?" Keith spat. "My grandather did, sir!" Armin said, his voice shaking with fear. You did feel bad for the poor boy, and was going to go up to them, but Eren, who was beside you, put his hand on your shoulder to stop you when Keith wasn't looking. "Arlert, what did you come here to do?" Keith approach him, pretty much invading Armin's personal space. "To contribute to mankind's victory, sir!" He said, clutching his eyes in fear.

Keith finally backed, and said with a calmer voice, but still incredible intimidating. "How commendable of you. We'll use you as Titan bait. Third line, face backwards!" He said before continuing on in the line. You blocked all the sounds out as you thought of your plan for the next 3 years. You'd aim for the the Survey Corps, that's for sure, and if you could, the Top 12. (A/N- Yes, I'm changing it, you'll see why later on.)

Keith passed in front of Eren and the said boy turned around, and Keith stopped right in front of you, his eyes piercing right through your soul. "You! Who are you?!" Keith yelled, Eren slightly cringed at the sound of his loud voice, you, however weren't even really affected. "(Y/N) (L/N), from Shiganshina District, sir." You said calmly, but loud enough so he could clearly hear. People around you looked at you in awe, seeing you being so calm under the instructor's wrath. "What is your business here?!" He roared, and yet again, you didn't flinch. "To protect what's left of humanity, and kill all the titans who killed innocent people." You responded, the glimmer of happiness in your (E/C) fading slightly. "And you really think saying something as heroic as that will make you strong?! How pathetic." He grumbled, while you gave him a death glare, with a somewhat mischievous smirk. "I'm saying that because it's true, and I can take you down anyday." Your not saying that to sound cool, you can actually do it, and you will if he pushes you too far. A few gasped were heard around you, you see Armin looking at you with a look that said, 'Don't do it!'. Eren looked plain surprise and Mikasa... was just Mikasa.

"You dare talk back to me soldier?! I can make you face the Titans right now!" Keith yelled, spitting a few drops on your face. Your smirk grew bigger, and you said something risky. 

"Make me."

Everyone around you look terrified for what was going to happen to you, even Mikasa looked pretty worried about you. Keith backed up, not as if he was scared, but just to walk away. "Very well. You aren't scared. That's the kind of soldier we need. Face backwards." He said calmly, before turning away and walking down the line. Many people looked at you curiously, mostly the guys, and some girls, but oblivious to you, was that a very familiar pair of (E/C) and somewhat familiar amber eyes were watching you.

You turned around just as he instructed, and gave out a small and silent sigh. Eren looked relieved that Keith didn't give you an punishment, you gave a sweet smile, giving a sign that you were completely fine. A very light blush appeared on his face, and you noticed it. Your smile grew bigger.

Suddenly, the instructor's booming voice went silent. You both look to where he was, to see him holding a boy with a buzz cut hairstyle having his skull being squeezed for getting his salute wrong, but Keith wasn't looking at the boy, but more to the girl a few ways behind him.

Your eyes widden... It was your best friend Sasha! You haven't seen her for around 7 to 8 years! She hasn't changed one bit, but what surprises you, is the baked potato she is holding in her right hand. The field was dead silent, besides the crunching sound of her eating the potato. Keith drops the poor boy before walking up to Sasha. "Hey, you. What are you you doing?" Sasha looked around her for a bit before taking another bite. Big mistake.

"You, I'm talking to you! Who the hell are you?!" Keith screamed in her face, scaring her. She gulped her bite, before saluting. "Sasha Blouse from Dauper Village in Wall Rose's southern district, sir!" Sasha said confidently. "Sasha Blouse," Keith started. "What the hell is in your right hand?"

"A steamed potato, sir. I happened to see it in the kitchen, so I took it, sir!" You smiled faintly. You would've expected her to do that. "In other words, you stole it. Why... Why did you take that potato out now?" He asked darkly, not very happy with the event. "It's best to eat it before it gets cold, so I decided now was the time to do so, sir." Sasha stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "No, I still don't understand... Why did you eat the potato?" Sasha frowned. "Are you asking me why people eat potatoes, sir?"

You would've giggled right there, if it wouldn't give you the chance to be kicked off. Everyone one looked at her in surprise. She gasped suddenly, before breaing the potato into two pieces, and held up the smallest piece to the instructor. "This half's for you, sir." You looked at her hand, that wasn't even half! More like a fourth. "Half?" Keith asked calmly, picking the potato up, looking at in shock. Sasha merely smiled at him sheepishly.

~~~Timeskip~~~

Keith had given Sasha a punishment, making Sasha run around the field until she drops, with no dinner afterwards. You and five other people, including Armin, Eren and the boy who's head was being squeezed, were standing on the deck of the mess hall watching Sasha who's still running after 5 hours. You brought your attention back to Eren after he spoke. "The powerless have no choice but to leave." Eren stated. Then the boy with freckles stood up. "That reminds me... You weren't asked to state your name and birthplace or anything." He asked, and you recalled him being called Marco Bott. "I'm from Shiganshina District with these two." Eren said, wrapping his arms over both you and Armin's shoulders. "I see, that's..." Marco started, knowing that this may be a touchy subject. "So you three were there on that day, right?" The buzz cut boy, Connie Springer, guessed. Marco protested, but Connie kept going. "Did you catch a glimpse of it? The Colossus Titan." He asked eagerly. "Uh, yeah.." You said, shifting a bit uncomfortably, that's when both boys and the other girl, Mina Coralina noticed your presence. "Hey! You're the girl who talked by to the instructor!" Mina squealed. "Yeah, nice to meet you all!" You bowed slightly, and they all smiled. You now seemed more like the real you. You shook their hands, minus Armin and Eren. Mina shook your hand excitedly, knowing that both of you would be friends, but Marco and Connie having different thoughts. Your (S/T) hand was extremely soft, and they wished that they could hold them for longer. A blush creeped onto both of their faces, trying to shake away that feeling. Armin and Eren glared at both Connie and Marco, but the two latter didn't seem to notice. Clapping you hands together, you smiled brightly. "Let's go guys, dinner is being served soon!" You grabbed both Armin and Eren's hands and dragged them inside. Both their faces heated up, they turn to see each the other blushing as well. This is going to be one heck of a rivalry.

You wore your casual wear. (Either a (F/C) shirt with a long dark skirt OR a (F/C) shirt with black leggings/pants.) You decided to leave your hair to flow behind you as you walk to the mess hall. You served yourself food, which was bread, water and soup. You sat where Mikasa and Armin were sitting. While eating, you look to your left, and see a group of people standing around Eren's table. You see Eren and a dude who looked somewhat to a horse (sorry*cough*not*cough*cough*)  
go face to face, but stopped when the curfew bell rang. They exchanged a few words before giving each other a high five before Eren walked to the door. Mikasa went a while before Eren and waited for him near the door. You picked up the piece of bread that you were going to give to Sasha. You walked in front of the boy who was talking to Eren earlier, and was about to go to Sasha when he called out to you. "Excuse me!"

You turned back, arched an eyebrow to tell him to keep going. "Um, well, I've never seen anybody like you before is all." He blushed, the redness in his face very obvious. "S-sorry. Your (H/C) hair looks beautiful." He stuttered, and you gave him a sweet closed eyed smile. "Thank you Jean, nice meeting you." You say before leaving, not hearing what he said after you passed through the door.

~~~Timeskip~~~

Your walking behind the dorms, where Sasha was running. But you felt an unsettling feeling in the pit of your stomach. The hairs on the back of your neck tickled. It was the feeling of being watched and followed. You felt like something was about to touch you whirled around, grabbed the arm that threatened to touch you. You glared at your attacker, but even though it was dark, you could still see his amber eyes. 'Wait, amber eyes... is it...?'

"(Y-Y/N)? It's me.." Your eyes widden, you haven't heard his voice for so long! It was your friend from your dreams that was always blurred out.

"Y-Y....."

....

"Yukine...?*"

...

"Yup, it's me."

You hugged him so hard. Yukine didn't mind that you were literally squeezing him to death, he was happy to be reunited with his friend. You two stood there, hugging for what seemed to be 10 minutes before letting go. You took a good look at him. His blond hair had grown, but he brushed it enough to be presentable. His amber red eyes really do look the sunset, or sunrise, in anyway you look at it, they were still beautiful. He's grown taller as well, a few inches taller than you, but could be shorter than Eren by a little bit. 

You two chatted for a bit, before you remembered that you had to go find Sasha. Hugging quickly and a sweet peck on the cheek. You ran towards where Sasha should be. Yukine stood there, hand on his cheek. He gave a half smile before back to the door he was assigned to.

~~Back to you~~

When you got there, you found Christa, dubbed 'The goddess herself', and her 'bodyguard' Ymir. Ymir was holding a sleeping Sasha, so you insisted to carry her to the dorm, since you both share the same room. Ymir refused, considered your small height, but you took Sasha off Ymir shoulders and carried her with ease. Once arriving, you brought her to her bed, which was on the lower bunk. The room was filled with bunk beds and wardrobes, one for each girls. Considering that there were no girls in the room besides you and the sleeping Sasha( or so you thought), your first guess was that they were in the showers. Taking your towel and sleepwear, you were about to open the door to the showers, when a hand was put on your mouth and dragged you down on the floor. You squirmed and kicked, until you second attacker today let you go. Looking up, for a minute, you thought that you were looking at a mirror in front of you. You then noticed that they were the same (E/C) shade eyes, but everything else different. You lifted your head, then your whole body off the ground. As soon as you look at the person, your heart stopped.

"(S/N)?!?"

She smiled and saluted. "The one and only." You dropped to your knees, and wrapped your arms around her torso. You cried and cried.

~~Flash forwards~~

(S/N) told you that she never died, she only got swallowed by the Titan, never eaten. She then woke up in Trost, stayed in the shadows because she couldn't find you. Until she heard about the 104th Trainee Corps, and how you both said that you'd both join, and that's how she found you. She also mentioned that she found Yukine, but you said that you also found him.

After talking, both of you went to take a shower. Walking out, you found your bunking arrangements for the next 3 years:

Mina: Bottom  
Annie: Top  
\----  
Sasha: Bottom  
(S/N): Top  
\----  
(Y/N): Bottom  
Mikasa: Top  
\----  
Ymir: Bottom  
Christa: Top  
~~~~~

After introducing your sister (who Mikasa thought was dead), you all went to bed. Everyone else already snoozing, you were still awake smiling. You reunited with 2 of your best friends (even if one of them was sleeping the ENTIRE time you had any contact with her) and back with your sister. You finally fell asleep.

~~The next day~~

You woke up rather earlier, since you were excited to do the 3DMG training. If you couldn't do this, you can't be a soldier, and you'll be sent to the fields. Since you woke up before everyone else, and the sun has yet to rise, you decided to take a walk outside before breakfast. Taking out your outfit, they finally gave you the second part of the attire. It was a dark brown skirt thing and a lighter shade of brown harnesses wrapped around your shins, thighs and upper body.

Walking in, you brush your teeth before stepping in the shower. You let the warmish water fall on your (S/T) body. Taking out the shampoo, you rub it in your hair before rinsing it out. Seeing how long its gotten, you wonder if you should cut it. You didn't want to be in the middle of 3DMG training, and your hair getting caught on a random branch. You'd ask your friends for their opinion later on.

Stepping out, you dried your hair before putting lotion and your clothes on. Walking out of the showers while tying your hair (in a ponytail, bun, braid, etc.), you see (S/N) already awake, and brushing her hair. She already had her clothes on, and was brushing her hair away from her face. It was noticeably shorter than last time you saw it. Seeing you walk in, she waves. "Hey, wanna go walk out with me when you're done?" You asked, putting away your sleepwear and towel. "Sure, I was going to either way." 

You both walk out, the sun behind the horizon, but you can still see it a quarter of it. The silence was comforting, it just felt good to be with someone you haven't seen for 2 years. "Remember the promise we made to each other all those years ago?" (S/N) started, you nodded. "Yep. Try to be in the Top 12, and join the Survey Corps." You replied, popping the 'p'. "Exactly. Let's try our hardest, no keeping back, alright?" She confirmed, as she lend a hand to you and you shook it. Simultaneously, the bell to wake up rang. You both went to your dorms to find Mikasa, Christa, and Annie already awake. Once you walked in, Christa waved enthusiastically, Mikasa gave a small smile, and Annie merely nodded. They were already ready and left. You woke up Sasha and your sister woke up Mina. Sasha wouldn't wake up at first, but once you said the word 'bread' in her ear, she sprung up incredibly quick, only to collide foreheads with you. You both wince in pain before Sasha realized who you were.   
"(Y/N)!! Its been sooooo long! Where's (S/N)?!" She asked jumping off her bed as if she never hurt herself while you rubbed you forehead in slight pain.

"Right here, and remember, the faster you get dressed, the sooner you can eat--" Your sister didn't even get the chance to finish before Sasha sprinted to the showers where Mina already was.

When both got out, you find Yukine waiting patiently outside your door. He smiled as soon as he saw you and you walked out.

~~Timeskip~~

After introducing Yukine to your other friends and eating, you all went outside where the 3DMG tests were being held, or in other words, the aptitude test. "First off, we'll test your aptitude! Those incapable of thid aren't suited to even be used as decoys! We'll have you transferred to reclaimed land!" Keith started and four people were already strapped on. He did pretty well, even he shook quite a bit. "Both (L/N)s! You're up!" You, your sister went on with two other people.

Once you were strapped, they lifted you up. You didn't move an inch, you've always been good with balance, (S/N), not so much. She was wavering visibly, but albeit, she was able to keep her balance. "Very good (Y/N)! Put her down." You were praised as well, and as soon as you were put down, you went to see Yukine who was doing his. He was failing a bit, but as soon as he saw you, he managed to stay still. You cheered to him and hugged him when he got down. He blushed and rubbed his next. Bertholdt and Reiner, however, didn't like that. They've only seen you when you talked back to Keith and admired your confidence, so they've taken a liking towards you.

You turned around, and see Eren hanging upside down. He looked like he didn't know what was happening when Keith started yelling at him. People who were watching him were snickering, and you wanted to slap them across the face, but you stayed put. You sighed, you'd help him later on.

~~Timeskip~~

You, Armin and Mikasa were outside helping Eren. It was already sunset. (S/N) was going to help, but she had to help Mina with something. Mikasa explained how to do it, before we slowly raised him. For a split second, he was staying still, until he fell forwards and banged his head on he ground with a sickening crack. "EREN!!" All three of you screamed in unison. He out cold, with a highly possible concussion. All three picked him up and rushed him to the infirmary, where the nurses warped his head with gauze. 

~~Timeskip~~

You were all sitting at a table (you, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Yukine and  
(S/N). You sat beside Eren, who still looked dazed, and was that steam coming out of his head.....? People from the table across from you were smirking at Eren, somewhat laughing at him. You send a death glare at them, getting them to shut up immediately and go back to there food. "Don't mind them Eren, you still have tomorrow, remember?" You stated, putting a hand on his shoulder. "How pathetic...," He murmured. "At this rate, exterminating them is..." He continued before Mikasa cut him off. "You shouldn't aim for that anymore."

You all gasped, minus Mikasa. "What did you say?" Eren asked, trying to see if he heard right. "I said you shouldn't aim to be a soldier. After all, throwing away your life isn't the way to fight." She stated calmly. Honestly, how can she stay so calm? "What? Then who's going to stop the them?" You ask, and Eren and (S/N) nodded. "On that day, I witnessed everything that happened. Do you think I'm going to give up because of something like this?" Mikasa's gray eyes dimmed slightly. "But your resolution has nothing to do with it." She said, and that's when you noticed that she cut her hair. She probably cutted it when you and your sister went for that walk. "What? Why?" "Because the one that decides whether or not you can become a solider... isn't you." Eren flinched, thinking about it. She may be right.

The curfew bell rang and everyone went to go put their dishes away. You, Yukine, (S/N), Eren and Armin left, and Sasha took Eren's previous spot. You notixes that Mikasa didn't notice that you guys left until she lifted her head and saw Sasha instead of her adoptive brother. Near the dorms, you girls and boys shared your goodbyes and parted ways to go to your dorms. You and your sister got ready for bed, took another shower and switch to your sleepwear and chatted a bit before going to bed.

~~~~~

3rd Person View

Boys' dorm

After Eren asked the other boys (Him, Armin, Yukine, Connie, Jean, Marco, Bertholdt and Reiner) in his dorm for any advice, Reiner brought something up. "So, who's this (Y/N) chick?" Some boys, like Eren, Armin and Yukine blushed slightly, yet the other boys saw this. "We met her back at Shiganshina, before the fall." Armin stated, talking for Eren as well. "She's my childhood friend ever since we were 3 years old." Yukine blushed, and all the other boys look at him in disgust. They didn't like the fact that Yukine knew you before all of them. "So I'm guessing that all of us like her." Eren asked as some people just looked away, such as Bertholdt, Armin and Marco. They wouldn't admit it, but they also like you. "Well, I think she likes me." Jean smirked snobbishly. "Are you kidding? Why would she like a horseface like you, huh?" Eren stood up and went face to face, just like last night. "G-guys, calm down..." Marco stammered, but neither boy were listening to him. "Well, how about this.." Everyone looked at Connie. "How about we all try to get her affection, and the boy she likes the most wins?" He suggested. They all thought, it was a good idea. "And no one can take her away from the other boy, alright." All the boys nodded, and some smirked. "And may the best guy win." Eren, Reiner, Jean and Connie smirked. Yukine, Armin, Marco and Bertholdt looked at each other. This isn't going to end well...

~~~The next day~~~

Your Point of View

Eren was strapped to the aptitude equipment. Everyone was watching in anticipation. Would he make it, and stay? Or will he fail, and leave? You didn't want the latter to happen. "Eren Jaeger, are you prepared?" The instructor asked. "Sir!" Eren replied. You smiled at him as he looks around and gazes at you. "Begin!" Thomas Wagner crank him up, and everyone held their breath. He made to the top and put his arms apart and stayed still. Everyone cheered, he did it! Suddenly, he lost his balance once again, and fell backwards. He protested that he could still do it, but Keith told Thomas to put Eren down. "Wagner, switch belts with Jaeger." Keith said suddenly. Thomas nodded and gave his belt to Eren, while Keith took Eren's previous belt. He explained why he kept falling, because his belt wad broken. So he managed to stay still even with a broken belt? "Do I pass?" Eren asks hopefully. "You pass. Devote yourself to training." Keith says and Eren cheered. Mikasa says that his eyes are saying that he is relieved that he won't be separated from her, even if you were guaranteed that that's not what he was thinking. You flashed a bright smile and a thumbs up, he sees you and his grin grows bigger, if that were possible.

Keith thought, happy that Eren passed, but didn't show it. 'Grisha, today, your son had become a soldier.'

~Later that day~

During sunset, you and everyone else got your very own 3DMG. You smiled brightly when you see (S/N) fly beside you. This is your dream come true. You are finally have your main part of your dream reality. 'Mom, Dad, We won't let you down.'

\----------------

*Yukine: If you know which Yukine I'm talking about, You. Are. Amazing! If not, it's Yukine from the anime Noragami, and when I was looking for the appearance for you 'unknown friend', the first person that came to mind, was kawaii Yukine! Thanks for ready!

 

12.7 pages : 4507 words


	4. Chapter 4: The Night of the Closing Ceremony: Humanity's Comeback, Part 2

Chapter 4: The Night of the Closing Ceremony: Humanity's Comeback, Part 2

Year 850

You have to admit. The 3 years of training has past rather quickly. You were obviously one of strongest, if even THE strongest, stronger than Mikasa. Today, all of you were being graded on different kinds of challenges. The first one being in the forest in the rain, you have to carry heavy bags while running. You were at the very front, right in front of Mikasa and Annie who were trying to beat each other to beat you. (S/N) was a few ways behind them, but you couldn't see Yukine. You look over your shoulder to see Armin in the back, heaving. Yukine then ran slower to be at the same pace as Armin so he could help. You would've gone yourself as well, but it would mean getting yelled at by Keith who was riding on his horse. Looking back, you see Reiner taking Armin's bag off of his shoulders, but with a look of determination in his eyes, Armin took it back and pushed even more, Yukine also pushing forwards. You smile, just when  
(S/N) caught up to you. "I still don't get it! You're younger than me by a few minutes, yet you're way stronger than me!" Your sister smiled, and you grin sheepishly. "I don't know, I guess it's just genetics."

Keith was watching the scene behind him, Reiner taking Armin's bag, albeit the chances of getting caught. He then starts grading them.

Reiner Braun. He has both a robust physique and mental strength. His comrades also have great trust in him.

Armin pushes farther, is now in the middle of the group, but still rather close to the end.

Armin Arlert. He lacks physical strength, but demonstrates prodigious aptitude in academics. 

~~~Timeskip~~~

The second test. 

Fake Titan dummies were placed around the forest. The objective was to try to 'kill' as many as you can within a time limit. Your time limit was 10 minutes. Everyone had a person on horses noting every titan you kill. As soon as Keith whistled, everyone was off. While going at an extremely fast rate without using much gas, you found 4 of them, and no one around, so they were all yours. Then you realized something. You were going way too fast. Unless if you shoot upwards, you'll slam yourself in a tree, and it might be fatal. Without much of a choice, you shot upwards, and when you fell back down, and you hooked your wires to the dummy, your body acted on it's own. One blade was faced fowards while the other one faced in your direction. You were almost falling straight down, more in a 45° angle. Then you started spinning in a 360° flip* and just as you were about to hit, everything felt like it was in slow motion. You see the foam neck, and gave it the perfect slice and landed back gracefully on a nearby branch. You smiled at your perfect first attempt and proceeded to do the same thing to the other 3.

After a few minutes, probably around 4 minutes down, you made at least 50 something kills. You met up with other soldiers and proceeded from there. After arriving, you see Bertholdt, Annie and Jean cutting the nape of a titan. Bertholdt's and Annie's were the perfect length (but not as perfect as yours <3), while Jean's was too shallow.

Keith watching from a tree branch, taking notes on a clipboard.

Annie Leonhart. Though her slashes are flawless, she's a lone wolf who that difficulty working with others.

Bertholdt Hoover. He has exceedingly high potential, but lacks assertiveness.

Jean Kirstein. His three-dimensional maneuvers are top class, but his hotheaded nature tends to cause discord.

You followed Jean, cutting the titans on his left that he completely ignored. He saw one in his view, but Connie swept in just in time to steal his kill. But neither him or Jean or you cutted it, but by your potato-loving friend. Sasha cheered with joy before launching herself up and flew away.

Sasha Blouse. Though she has unusually good instincts, her character is unsuited for coorperative action.

Connie Springer. He's skilled at handling tight turn maneuvers, but is somewhat dim-witted.

~Somewhere else~

(S/N) was swinging effortlessly through the trees alongside Yukine. Seeing a titan, both of them swung at it, hitting the nape. Yukine got it deeper than (S/N), but only by a little. Yukine smiled sheepishly. "You were so close! Better luck next time!" He didn't say as a taunt, but he really meant it. "Yeah, I'll have a better chance if you don't hurry up!" (S/N) yelled before speeding up, leaving Yukine in the back. Yukine smiled slightly before following her.

(S/N) (L/N). She may not be as strong as her sister, but her skills are still amazing.

Yukine Sekki. He lowers himself to the other soldiers, and never reaches his full potential. If only he'd be more aggressive, he'd get a better grade.

~Timeskip/Back to you~

You flew on ahead and met up with Mikasa and Eren. Seeing two titans in front of you, both you and Mikasa nodded before slashing both simultaneously. You two had perfect cuts, yours being an inch deeper, meaning if you did this to a real titan, you'd beat it. Eren came a few seconds later but his cut was shallower than Mikasa's. Seeing another one right beside the other one, you did your first move that you made again, and the attack was flawless. Before leaving, you glanced behind you to see Eren's jaw drop and Mikasa's eyes widden ever so slightly. Eren thought in disappointment that his cuts weren't as deep as yours, and how perfect you looked defeating those Titans.

Eren Jaeger. He doesn't possess any particular talents, but he's improved his marks through pure effort. And he has an extraordinarily strong sense of purpose.

Mikasa Ackerman. She's completely proficient in every aspect, deserving nothing less than an unprecedented evaluation of generation past.

(Y/N) (L/N). Her passion to protect her sister is incredible, which pushes her to greater achievements. She's on top of the class.

After the 10 minute time limit was over, everybody came back to the clearing where Keith was giving the results of the most kills.

"Alright! We are only presenting the Top 10 kills!," Keith started as soon as the other people watching you kill the titans gave the results in.  
"10- Sasha, with 39 kills.   
9- Connie, with 45 kills.  
8- Jean, with 51 kills.  
7- Eren, with 60 kills.  
6- Bertholdt, with 65 kills.  
5- Annie, with 69 kills.  
4- Reiner, with 76 kills.  
3- (S/N), with 78 kills.  
2- Mikasa, with 89 kills.  
1- (Y/N), with 131 kills."

You honestly were a little surprised. Just a little. You knew you were on a mad run, but you didn't know you killed that much. But there was one thing that the boys were thinking. 'She's amazing...'

~Timeskip~

The third part of the grading was hand-to-hand combat. You had to battle a few other people, before training is over. But this time, you really needed to give your best, because this time, the Survey Corps are watching all of you. Right now, you were paired up with Yukine, and with ease, you knocked him down. Straddling him, you took the wooden dagger from him. "Ack! I-I still don't know where or how you learned those moves." Yukine said, blushing. He was blushing because of the position you were in, but you just thought the blushing was because of the heat. Some guys around you glared at Yukine and went unnoticed by you. Getting up, you gripped the the handle of the dagger and stood in stood in an offensive state. When he got up, you charged at him without giving much of a warning. He dodged it, before trying to sweep your feet. You jumped right out of the way in time before jabbing the handle of the dagger on his head. He clutched his head hissing at the pain, but then smiled reassuringly. "You're really strong, you'll be in the Top 12 for sure." He said. "You too, I'm sure you'll be in it too!" You patted his back.

Keith blew his whistle which meant you had to change partners. While wondering around, a voice startled you. "Would you like to be partners?" A certain gray eyed girl asked. "Sure Mikasa." You both stood in a battle stance, while she dropped the dagger. You raised an eyebrow, asking why she did that. With the faintest smile, she replied. "How about we just spar, without the dagger?" She asked, and with a smirk, you nodded. "Sure, why not."

A small group of soldiers surrounded you both, saying that this fight was legendary. Many betted that Mikasa would win, but some of your friends, such as Yukine, your sister and Sasha, and other people betted for you. Because you all knew, that Mikasa was the strongest fighter here. 'Or is she?' You smirked before Mikasa charged at you.

From afar, three people were watching the battle about to commence. These people were none other than the Squad leaders and Commander of the Survey Corps. The woman with the glasses giggled with excitement while the shortest man just scoffed. "Who do you think is going to win, Levi?" The woman squealed, and the short man, Levi, glared at her, shutting her up immediately. "Tch. Just watch Four-Eyes." Four-Eyes, also known as Squad leader Hanji, just ignored him and watched the battle. Yet the commander, Commander Erwin, knew the   
(H/C) haired girl, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

~Back to you~

Mikasa punched and kicked at you, all her attacks tight so there was no vulnerable spots. You dodged all of them with grace before attacking. You managed to get a hit on her, but she held strong. This went on for a while, dodging, attacking, getting hit, before you started panting. You see from the corner of your eye some of the Survey Corps members, but in that split second of distraction, Mikasa kicked your feet, making you fall backwards. Once again, everything went in slow motion, and you arch your back, landing in a bridge, doing a half back handspring, but instead, when you jumped on your hands, you spun on your palms, and jumped, and kicked straight in the jaw.

She was startled for a few seconds, before you took this chance to land the final blow. You grabbed the weak fist, put an arm under her arm that was facing towards up and with a bunch of adrenaline and strength, you kicked her shins, and threw her backwards over your shoulder, she landed on her back with a loud 'oof.'

The crowd was surprised. Even Keith. You were almost half the height of Mikasa, yet you still beated her. You were around 155 cm tall, so between rhe height of Annie and Connie. Keith quickly wrote down notes while you helped Mikasa up. She smiled, a genuine smile. That smile prove that you had her trust. Keith walked off to the Survey Corps, and you smiled when you saw Commander Erwin. It's been 5 years since you've seen him! You were about to go hug him, when him, Keith and the two others came over. "(L/N), you're going up against Corporal Levi."

…

…

…

…

…

"EH?????!!!!" Everyone including you (excluding Mikasa) yelled. You? Against HUMANITY'S STRONGEST SOLDIER?! You wouldn't stand a chance! You just barely won against Mikasa, and they expected you to win against him?! "Get in your stance, brat." Corporal Levi spat, getting in his own stance. Everyone, were surrounding this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. You decided to make the first move charging at him, faking a punch and sweeping at his feet instead. He saw this coming and dodged it. He was a lot faster than Mikasa, but had somewht he same strategy. You wouldn't be surprised if they were long lost siblings. 

After a while, it was getting extremely frustrating. He was landing many hits on you, and so were you. You were almost giving up, when you saw it. The slight misdirected punch. It was heading to you with so much for that it would take a while to get back into position. You took two fingers, jabbed them on a pressure point under his armpit. He flinched visibly, and took your chance. You only had one chance at this, and if you failed, your pretty much doomed. One took a deep breath before starting.

You did a spinning round kick, and as expected, he caught your foot with his hand. Putting all your wait on that one foot, you quickly lifted yourself up and placed your hands on his black hair, and did a handstand. A few gasps and whispered were heard when you got in that strange position. Delivering a sharp kick to his chest, the wind got knocked out of him. You let go of his head and gracefully landed on your both feet after a beautiful backflip. While he was still on the floor slightly groaning, you sat on him, with a smug grin on your face.

"I win. GG no RE**!"

Completely speechless. Everyone looked at you as if you were a goddess from the sky. (Which technically, you are. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) You had just defeated THE strongest soldier in humanity. Even with half of your enery burnt out after your fight with Mikasa. You got off of him, and offered him your hand. He coldly ignore it, making you frown, and other people frown. Above all, you were proud. You were sent back to the dorms, and many people congratulated you. "Wow, I knew you were strong, but not that strong! You beat humanity's strongest soldier!" Reiner recalled, slinging his arm around your shoulders. You smiled and talked to him a little bit, before when you weren't looking, Reiner looked to the side were most of the boys were shooting death glares at him. He mouthed one word to them before leaving.

'Mine.'

~Timeskip~

You were all in your dorms, after dinner, probably for the last time. While eating and people asking you how it felt to beat a superior. You simply said that it felt like fighting a normal person, but just harder. Eren and Jean started fighting, so you had to intervene, putting both of hands down, but accidentally kept your grip on Eren's hand, which apparently, got Jean jealous. Then Eren suddenly used a move that you've seen Annie use a couple of times. 

After the whole commotion, you kindly asked both Mikasa and Christa if they cut your about their length. Between Christa's golden hair that goes down to her shoulder blades and Mikasa's black hair right about her shoulders. So now your (H/C) hair went from your mid back to just slightly longer than your shoulders. And now, you were all finally ready for the graduation.

~Timeskip~

Only 218 soldiers, including you, (S/N) and Yukine had graduated. You stood happily in the front of everyone else. You were in the Top 12, and you were number 1. These are the others who made it:

1\. (Y/N) (L/N)  
2\. Mikasa Ackerman  
3\. (S/N) (L/N)  
4\. Reiner Braun  
5\. Bertholdt Hoover  
6\. Annie Leonhart  
7\. Yukine Sekki  
8\. Eren Jaeger  
9\. Jean Kirstein  
10\. Marco Bott  
11\. Connie Springer  
12\. Sasha Blouse

"Offer your lives!" Keith shouted, all of us replying with a "Yes, Sir!" And a salute. "From this day forth, all of you who had graduated from being trainees have three options. Firstly, the Garrison, which is responsible for wall fortification and defending the towns. Secondly, the Survey Corps, which resolutely ventures outside the walls into Titan territory. And lastly, the Military Police Brigade, which governs the citizens and maintains order. Of course, only those that we previously announced to be ranked amongst the top twelve trainees can select the third option!" Said one of the instructors.

~Timeskip~

You were now at a different mess hall in Trost, celebrating your graduation. You were with Eren, Mikasa, Armin and your sister, while Yukine went with Reiner and Bertholdt. Eren had asked you which branch you would go to, and when you said Survey Corps, he suddenly picked you up and spun you around. Mikasa and (S/N) were having a small talk while watching the both of you, while Armin snuck a glare to Eren. The other boys with interests in you were frowning at the scene in front of them. If looks could kill, Eren would clearly be in his grave.

Thomas was asking Eren about what branch he'd join while you, your sister and Mikasa were all talking, until Thomas shouted. "You can't win!" Everyone looked at Thomas, who looked embarrassed before continuing in a quieter voice. "You two right? About tens of thousands of victims. The andwer was obvious after over twenty precent of the population was lost. Mankind can't win against the Titans." After that was said, the room was silent for a few seconds. "So.... Are you giving up because you think you can't win? True, up until now, it was a losing battle for mankind. But that's because we didn't know much about the Titans! A battle of resources against the Titans is pointless. Although we lost, the information we obtained through fighting will surely bring us hope! Are we going to abandon the tactical advances gained through tens of thousands sacrifices and quietly wait for the Titans to devour us all? You've got to be kidding me! I'll... exterminate every last Titan and escape these confining walls! That's my dream. Mankind hasn't truly been defeated just yet!"

Again, everyone was silent after that long speech, but you agree with him. He suddenly just ran off with tears in his eyes, so you, Armin and Mikasa ran after him. Suddenly, you had déjà vu as soon as Armin said that he'd enlist in the Survey Corps. It was like 4 years ago, when you all said that you'd join the Trainees. After the small flashback, you hear Eren saying to Mikasa that he never wanted her to protect him in the first place. "I'll join as well." You say, and Eren nodded, knowing that you told him earlier. Armin and Mikasa both knew that it was pointless to argue with you. You made up your mind, so you'll do it, and nothing can change the idea. You all looked up in the sky just in time to see a shooting star. You smile before making a wish.

~The next day~

You were all watching the Survey Corps leaving for an expedition again. Just in time, you find Commander Erwin, and do the same thing you did all those years ago. "Don't give up, commander Erwin!" 

He looked up quickly and when he saw you, he smiled. He remembered you. You were that girl who'd always cheer them on when they left or came. After hearing a man yell about the strongest soldier, you snap your head at that direction to see him look at you with his empty gray eyes. You just stared at each other for a few seconds before he turned away, scowling at everyone else.

(S/N) and came later on, and you started talking, when Eren suddenly ran off... again. You followed him to the wall, where you met up with Sasha, where she said that she took meat. You all gasped at her, surprised that she hasn't gotten caught. But then all agreed to split it later during lunch. You faced (S/N) with a big smile on your face. "Guess what?" She simply hummed, asking what is it. "Tomorrow, we'll finally in the Survey Corps! Our dream for so long!" You exlaimed. She smiled brightly, and raised a hand for a high five. As soon as you both hit your hands, lightning struck the ground right outside the wall. Everyone froze and looked up, we stood a giant red face that you wished to never see again.

Before any of you could process anything that happened, it kicked the gate, smashing it to bits, and force blowing extremely hot steam at the top, sweeping you all off, making you all fall, but thanks to the 3DMG, you caught yourself, besides for one person. "Samuel!" Connie yelled, seeing one of your comrades falling to his death. Thankfully, Sasha ran down the wall, and caught Samuel's foot with one of her wires. She screamed at him so he wouldn't move. You looked to your right, to see...

The wall was destroyed.

Again.

And the Titans were coming. 

"Eren!" You yelled, and he nodded. You both launched yourself up and landed on the top of the wall, where he was looking at you. "It's been 5 years..." Eren started, the Colossus Titan watching him. "And now you're going to pay for everything you've ever done." You say, as your mind was set on one objective.

Kill the Colossus Titan.

*= It's pretty similar to the flip during the first opening at the 'JAEGER' part.

**= GG no RE means: Good game, no rematch.

 

10.4 pages : 3579 words


	5. Chapter 5: First Battle: The Struggle for Trost, Part 1

(A/N) Gomen for the long wait! Had to study for my finals, and this is probably the last chapter to do before my exams start. Thank you SO MUCH for the 144 hearts! I love you all! Quick heads up, Season 3 is coming out in 2018! I'll try to finish Book 1 for Season 1 and start Book 2 for Season 2 before then, so I can make the story while the episodes are still coming out! Arigato, and enjoy the story!

\---------

Chapter 5: First Battle: The Struggle for Trost, Part 1

Recap:

The wall was destroyed.

Again.

And the Titans were coming. 

"Eren!" You yelled, and he nodded. You both launched yourself up and landed on the top of the wall, where he was looking at you. "It's been 5 years..." Eren started, the Colossus Titan watching him. "And now you're going to pay for everything you've ever done." You say, as your mind was set on one objective.

Kill the Colossus Titan.

\-------------

Most of you still hung off the wall as Eren charged at the Colossus. "Eren!" You yelled as soon as steam arose from the other side. You launched yourself up alongside Thomas, before asking if Eren managed to defeat the enormous Titan. "Sorry. It got away." Eren murmured. "Why are you apologizing? Most of us couldn't even move." Thomas stated. "Yeah, you tried at least while we were frozen in shock." You say, putting a hand on Eren's shoulder. He looked at you and nodded. "Hey! We don't have time for chitchat! The wall's been smashed. If we don't seal it soon, the Titans are going to invade again!" You all nodded to Connie, before a voice was heard from behind you. "What are you doing?!" A squad leader made it on top of the way. "The strategy against the Colossus Titan has already commenced!"

You all saluted. "Return to the HQ at once. If you made contact with it, be sure to report that!" "Sir!" Yelled Eren. "We pray for the vanguard squad's success!" Continued Connie. You furrowed your eyebrows. You were not going to let the same thing that haptic to Shiganshina happen to Trost.

~Timeskip~

You were now all at the supply station. Everyone was panicking, and you and (S/N) were trying to calm Armin down. The poor boy was shaking so much that he couldn't even refill his gas tank. "I-I'm fine. We'll get through this soon enough. B-but we're in a pinch now. We lack the means to quickly seal an eight-meter-tall hole at the moment. What's more, that large boulder nearby still hasn't even been dug out!" You mused of this. You remember from where you stood at top of the wall, you've seen a huge boulder, just there. By the looks of it, it seems like it's large enough to seal the wall. You snap back to reality when you hear Armin's gas tanks clanking each other. "Because the hole can't be sealed, this town will be abandoned! It's only a matter of time until even Wall Rode is breached! When it comes down to it, they can plunge mankind into ruins if they ever wanted to!" Without hesitation, both you and Eren (who was on Armin's left, you on his right) clutched both Armin's arms. "Armin! Calm down!" You both say in unison, making the former freeze. "Things are different now! Mankind won't lose to the Titans anymore!" Eren said, and you nodded. "With all of us, we can stop the Titans this time!" You continued, and Armin stopped shaking, and stood up. "Sorry. I'm fine."

~Timeskip brought to you by Commander Pixis playing Chess~

The Garrison Leader was shouting commands to the entire Training Corps, telling you that the Vanguard Group was already wiped out. You were all placed in different Squads. After he dismissed you all, you all saluted before joining your squads. While running to find your squad, you see Christa comforting a man that was puking because of anxiety. To be honest, you were terrified as well, but you dull et it show. You found your squad leader, and you were both looking for Mikasa, where you found her with Eren under a roof. You were with Mikasa, Eren and Armin would be with (S/N); Squad 34, and Yukine is on another squad. Once you found her, your squad leader talking to Mikasa while Eren walked up to you. He said something right above a whisper, so only you can hear. 

"Don't die on me..."

He went back to his original spot to talk to Mikasa, while you went back with your squad leader. 'I won't die. I need to join the Survey Corps, to avenge my family.'

'I will not die.'

~Flashback~

You remember being in class, learning more about the Titans, until one topic really got you thinking. "Their sole behavioral principle is to consume humans, but judging from the fact that they've survived in an environment without humans for a hundred years, we can conjecture that they have no need to sustenance to begin with. In other words, there is a possibility that their motive is not to prey, but simply slaughter." 

It's been on your mind this entire time, but little did you know, you would find the answer soon enough.

The teacher/squad leader drew the back of the head of a Titan. "You aim here," He draws a circle at the back of the neck. "If a Titan suffers substantial damage to this area, they die without being able to regenerate." He moves away from the chalkboard to a table where two swords laid. They were the same swords that your father had. "That's why, in order to hack through their flesh, these two blades are used." He walks back to the board. "If an attack manages to reach a Titan's vitals, you can instantly kill them without giving them a chance to regenerate."

~Flashback End~

 

(S/N)'s Point Of View

Me, Armin, Eren, Mina, Thomas and two others were standing on a roof of a house, waiting for instructions. Eren and Armin were having a conversation among themselves, before they called my name.  
"(S/N)," Armin called, and I turned to him. "We both know that (Y/N) is joining the Survey Corps, and we're guessing that you are too?" Armin asked, and I smiled. "Of course. I won't let my younger sister alone. I'm the only she has left, so I'll be with her the entire way." I replied. "You sound like Mikasa, except you aren't so clingy." Eren said, before I lightly elbowed him in the ribs. "Just so you know," A voice said, and we turn around to see the rest of the squad.

"There are a ton of people aiming to enlist in the Survey Corps this term." Mina stated. "Eren got a head start on us earlier, but not this time!" Thomas said. "You said it, Thomas." Me and Eren chuckled. "It'll be a match to see who can take down the most Titans. Don't rig the numbers."

"34th Squad, advance! You'll be backing up the vanguard!" Our squad leader yelled. "All right, here we go!" We all yelled before taking off. From afar, we could already see the Titans from the steam. I squinted, there was something in front of us, but too far to distinguish. "An Abnormal!" On cue, a Titan from where I was looking at jumped in our direction. "Stop!" I yelled and we all seperated. The Titan flew into a tower, missing us. We landed on a house, and we all turned towards to Titans. I look around, we were all here, except for...

The Titan showed its face, and in its mouth, was...

Thomas.

We all stood there in shock, none of us being able to move. The Titan swallowed Thomas before getting off the tower and walking the opposite way from us. Eren yelled before flying away to pursue the Titan. We all flew after him, but up front, a Titan attacked Eren and bit one leg off. One by one, we all got caught by another Titan. I was so close to reaching Eren, when suddenly, a large hand came out of nowhere and smacked me down.

3rd Person Point of View.

(S/N) tumbled down through the roofs of multiple houses. She landed in an alley, laying in her own pool of blood. Her vision was clouded with red, and with absolutely no doubt, many bones were broken. She looked up, to see a Titan with blond hair, and somewhat golden-red eyes, looking down at her. She suddenly remembered a promise that she made with her sister.

~Flashback~

"(S/N)!" 8 year old (Y/N) squealed after they saw the Survey Corps leaving for the outside world. The said slightly older girl looked at her sister. (Y/N) held her petite pinky finger in the air. "When we are older, lets join the Survey Corps together! Ok?" The beautiful smile of the (H/C) haired girl glowed, at that moment, the said girl looked absolutely gorgeous, like a goddess. (S/N) hooked her own pinky with her sister's. "Of course! I promise, and we'll be the strongest!"

~Flashback End~

As (S/N) was lifted by the hands of the peculiar looking Titan, she smiled as she let a bloodied tear. "I'm sorry I broke our promise,  
(Y/N), I love you." Darkness was around her, and she felt as light as a feather. She could rest in peace, but she just wished she could say goodbye to her sister first.

~Back to You~

Walking alongside Mikasa behind your squad leader, Mikasa looked as if she heard something and turned around, while you felt something in your heart. You'd always had this feeling whenever something happened to your sister. "(S/N)... I hope you're ok..." You whispered, Mikasa heard you, but didn't pay attention to you. She feels like she just heard Armin screaming. You both hoped everything was ok.

\---------

4.8 pages : 1710 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this Chapter was so incredibly short. I couldn't find any good ideas for this chapter, but I tried. 


	6. Chapter 6: The World the Girl Saw: The Struggle for Trost, Part 2

I'm back!!!! Sorry for the long wait, I had finals, but now, I can update again! *Throws Confetti 


End file.
